La Mentira
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Él le decía lo que sentía... ella pensaba que era verdad, sin darse cuenta que todo siempre fue una mentira...¿un amor nuevo remplazara al viejo?... Zutara.
1. Lagrimas bajo la lluvia

Bueno este es mi segundo fic del avatar, espero que les guste, este fic lo escribí para todos aquellos que han pasado una situación parecida a esta o igual, bien para empezar es un zutara, ven también apoyo a esa pareja, bueno ahora si al fic.

Capitulo 1: Lagrimas debajo de la lluvia

Ella corría debajo de la lluvia, solo quería olvidar, olvidar todo, todas esas hermosas frases que él le decía, cuantas veces no le dijo que gracias a ella era mejor, cuantas veces no le dijo que la amaba, que era lo más importante para él, ella cuantas veces le dijo que se sentía segura con él, que lo amaba, que lo que mas temía era que a él le pasara algo malo... esas frases se derrumbaron después de la mentira, de su mentira... Katara tenía sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras la lluvia mojaba sus larga cabellera, corría por las calles de ba sin se sin rumbo alguno, no lo podía creer... ¿era posible?... posible lo que él había hecho... la mentira...

Katara siguió corriendo mientras recordaba la razón de esas malditas lagrimas, la razón por la cual se sentía hecha pedazos...

Inicio del Flash Back 

Katara: ¡Aang! ¿Estas aquí?...Aang responde...

Katara pasaba por los corredores de la gran casa, había quedado con Aang y Toph de encontrarse en ese lugar para poder discutir de cómo pararían a la nación del fuego, Katara da un gran suspiro y mientras más recorría los pasillos de esa mansión se preguntaba por que habían escogido ese lugar para reunirse... si, por Toph, ella había dicho que era mejor verse en un lugar donde nadie pusiera escucharlos y no se viera sospechoso y Aang asintió sin pensarlo ni dos veces, Toph y Aang se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos últimamente, con las lecciones que ella le daba a él se hacían más cercanos a cada momento, además... desde que Katara y Aang habían terminado ella siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo... Katara había preferido mantener a Aang como su amigo, era lo mejor... simplemente no había funcionado, pero Aang insistía en estar cerca de ella, siempre le decía lo mucho que la amaba y era algo que a Katara le gustaba oír aunque no respondía nada mas que un simple gracias, tal vez nunca lo detuvo por que ella aun lo quería como antes, pero ella jamás se lo diría por más que le gustara escucharlo... Katara siempre le repetía que debía de olvidarla y seguir adelante más sin embargo él se rehusaba decía que ella era lo mas importante para él y que la amaba, y a Katara le gustaba escuchar eso... tal vez demasiado, aunque siempre le decía que lo quería como amigo... su mejor amigo, lo pensamientos de Katara fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación de a lado, Katara dio un suspiro de alivio y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa porque al fin había encontrado a sus dos amigos, pero lo que vio detrás de la misma no fue nada agradable... no para ella. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Aang y a Toph besándose con mucha ternura y amor, Katara quedo sin habla frente a la escena que sus "amigos" interpretaban, Aang se despego de los labios de Toph y vio a Katara enfrente de ellos.

Aang: Katara...yo...

Katara: (baja la cabeza) lamento interrumpir... hablaremos después...

Katara se da la vuelta lentamente y camina fuera de la habitación, Aang la sigue y la toma del brazo.

Aang: ...Katara... lo siento.. es solo que... bueno... ella es...

Katara: (sonriéndole) es muy especial... lo sé, no te preocupes, me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien...

Aang: ...Ella se ha vuelto mi me mejor amiga... siempre me escucha y sabe que decirme cuando lo necesito (dice ruborizado)

Katara: me alegro por ti... mira no quiero interrumpirlos y quede con Sokka de verlo después y ya se me hizo tarde, así que mejor me voy...

Aang: ¡Katara espera!

Katara se queda parada dándole la espalda a Aang con la cabeza baja.

Aang: siempre serás especial para mi... nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar...

Katara se muerde le labio inferior y derrama una lagrima...

Katara: ..gracias... me voy...

Katara sale de la casa muy lentamente, levanta la mirada y ve como las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer del cielo...

Fin del Flash Back 

Katara corre sin rumbo, no quería saber nada de su amigo, sabía que ella le había pedido que la olvidara, que la dejara ir..., pero si había alguien más por que le decía que la amaba, por le decía que era lo más importante para él cuando obviamente no era así..., Katara seguía preguntándose lo mismo mientras corría por las calles desiertas de ba sin se cuando siente que choca contra algo cayendo de esa manera al suelo. Katara se limpia las lagrimas antes de ver a con quien se había tropezado.

Katara: lo siento... no lo vi...

Katara levanta la mirada solo para ver al príncipe de la nación del fuego viéndola fijamente algo sorprendido.

Katara: ...¿Zuko?...

Zuko retrocede unos cuantos pasos y la mira detenidamente, como si esperara que hiciera algo...

Katara: lo siento, pondré más atención la próxima ves...

Katara pasa a la par como si no fuera nada importante que se hubiera encontrado al príncipe de la nación del fuego en el reino de la tierra, Zuko se quedo perplejo ante tal acción, no entendía por que no decía nada a ningún soldado de las cercanías, por que no corría a avisarle a el avatar .

La lluvia muy pronto se hizo una tormenta y los fuertes vientos y granizos empezaron a azotar las casas de el lugar, Zuko corrió a refugiarse y una ves en un lugar seco vio de nuevo a la calle, y la vio a ella, caminando como si de un día soleado se tratara, Zuko no le tomo mayor importancia y solo vio como se alejaba de el lugar.

Katara seguía su rumbo, sus ojos estaban sin brillo alguno, y no sentía nada, solo preguntas pasaba por su cabeza...¿porqué me afecta tanto todo esto...? ¿no debería de estar feliz? Es decir es mi amigo... pero se sentía devastada al respecto, aun no estaba segura del por que... solo sabía que en ese momento...quería caminar hasta que de alguna manera las respuestas a tantas preguntas se resolvieran pos si mismas.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko entro corriendo a la casa empapado, se cambio de ropa y tomo una taza de té caliente, se sentó y espero que la tormenta pasara, aun se preguntaba el por que esa chica no había dicho nada..., pensó que sería mejor pensarlo después y se tiro al sofá a dormir un poco.

Zuko se levanto... era de noche, y la lluvia aun caiga tan fuerte como si acabara de empezar, Zuko vio que no había luz, se le hizo extraño que su tío no hubiera regresado a esas horas de la noche, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, enciendo las luces y se dedico a leer un poco, había mucha paz... hasta que se escucha como se abre la puerta abruptamente, era Iroh...

Iroh: ¡Zuko ayúdame!

Zuko miro a su tío y vio que traía algo en los brazos..., era ella, la maestra agua que acompañaba al avatar.

Zuko: ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

Iroh: ayudándola, ¿me ayudaras o no?

Zuko: ¡tío acaso estas loco! ¿Sabes quien es? Ella es...

Iroh: es alguien que esta muy mal y necesita nuestra ayuda...

Iroh coloca a Katara en el sofá, Katara tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas y sudaba, poseía una terrible fiebre.

Iroh: pásame las medicinas que guardo

Zuko: pero..

Iroh: ¡AHORA!

Zuko vio que a su tío no le importaba en lo absoluto que ella fuera la acompañante del avatar o de que pudiera delatarlos enfrente de los soldados, Zuko de mala manera fue por las medicinas y se las dio... vio detenidamente a la chica, se mira muy mal..., seguramente era por caminar bajo la lluvia pensó él.

Iroh: espero que despierte... (dijo poco animado)

Zuko: como que ¿esperas?

Iroh: esta chica, esta muy mal Zuko... no se si recuperara, la fiebre es muy alta... esperemos que pase la noche...

Zuko la vio detenidamente, si era cierto lo que decía su tío... ella posiblemente no despertaría mañana...

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo, no es muy larga mi fic, pero igual espero recibir reviews sabiendo que les parece XD!!!!!**


	2. Gracias

**Bien aqui les traigo la continuación de mi fic, Hentai-Shunga este capitulo es para ti, espero que lo disfrutes...**

Capitulo 2: Gracias...

Katara abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio a su alrededor, vio a un señor muy conocido con una gran barba y vio a un chico también muy conocido con una cicatriz en su cara, Katara no sabía donde estaba, sentía que su cabeza explotaría y tenía mucho frío...

Iroh¿te encuentras bien?

Katara no entendía que era lo que le decían y cerro sus ojos nuevamente, decidió dormir... y olvidar, por que a pesar de que le dolía mucho su cuerpo... había algo que le dolía por dentro, que quemaba, haciendo que su pecho sintiera como si tuviera brazas adentro en lugar de corazón...

0-0-0-0-0

Katara abrió los ojos de nuevo, se sentía mejor, la cabeza ya no le dolía y ya no tenía frío, se sentó y vio a los lados, vio que estaba en una recamara, no sabía donde estaba hasta que vio a un señor entrando a la habitación.

Katara: usted es... el tío de Zuko...

Iroh: si así es, pero me llamo Iroh (dice sonriendo)

Zuko: tío aquí están las medicinas para...

Zuko se quedo en silencio al ver que Katara ya estaba despierta.

Iroh: gracias sobrino

Katara: ustedes me ayudaron...¿verdad?

Iroh: si, así es, estaba regresando a casa cuando te vi caminado, bueno mejor dicho tambaleándote hasta que caíste al suelo, me acerque a ti y vi que estabas muy sonrojada y muy caliente, así que te traje aquí...

Katara: ...gracias...

Iroh: no hay de que...pero dime...¿qué hacías debajo de la lluvia, así?

Katara: Yo...solo caminaba...

Iroh: si lo sigues haciendo morirás... y eres muy joven para eso...

Katara: gracias por todo...debo irme..

Iroh: no, aun no, descansa...Zuko se encargara de ti hasta que yo traiga la medicina para que no tengas una recaída...

Zuko¡QUE!

Iroh: ya escuchaste, cuídala bien

Zuko: pero tío ella es...

Iroh: alguien que nos necesita, no tardo...

Iroh sale de la habitación, Zuko solo lo ve con mucho enojo y lo maldice a lo bajo, Katara tose un poco, sacando a Zuko de sus pensamientos..., Katara se recuesta de nuevo, Zuko se acerca a ella y le da un poco de medicina, ella algo sorprendida la acepta y la bebe.

Zuko¿porqué estabas bajo la lluvia?

Katara: ...caminaba...

Zuko¿por eso llorabas?

Katara quedo en silencio ante las palabras de él, en ese momento recordó el por que de sus lagrimas, bajo de nuevo la cabeza y no dijo nada, Zuko se dio cuenta que fuera lo que le pasara... estaba muy triste...

Zuko: lo siento... no volveré a preguntar...

Zuko se para y se dirige a la puerta para salir de la habitación cuando escucha algo.

Katara: ...¿porqué los hombres...cambian a las mujeres como si de ropa se tratara...?

Zuko¿ah?

Katara¿porqué te dicen...te amo... si realmente no lo sienten?... acaso les parece divertido hacernos sufrir... o es que hacemos algo tan malo que no merecemos perdón...

Katara derrama unas cuantas lagrimas ante ese comentario... ellas sabía que había cometido errores mientras estuvo con él... pero... ¿cuanto mas debía de seguir pagando?... acaso lo que él le había hecho no era ya más que suficiente...

Zuko quedo en silencio un momento y entendió el problema de la maestra agua enfrente de él...

Zuko: si alguien te ha roto el corazón... no te queda más que superarlo... no vivas en el pasado... (dice fríamente)

Katara¡ÉL ES EL QUE NO ME DEJA SALIR DE AHÍ!...

Katara queda en silencio al ver la manera en la que le había contestado a Zuko... él no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba a ella.

Katara: lo siento...

Zuko: ...no te preocupes...

Zuko dio un suspiro e iba a salir de la habitación cuando escucho unos cuantos sollozos...,sabía que ella necesitaba hablar con alguien...y en ese momento Zuko maldecía dos cosas, uno el que no hubiera nadie más ahí y dos que tuviera una maldita conciencia que le decía que la escuchara... Zuko da un suspiro y se sienta a un lado de la cama viéndola fijamente...

Zuko: ...desea...hablar con alguien..._ "¡yo y mi maldita conciencia!"_

Katara se quedo perpleja al escuchar esa palabras proviniendo de él... pero la verdad es que si lo necesita... necesitaba desahogarse o eso terminaría por matarla...

Katara: ...lo odio... lo odio por mentirme... por decirme cosas que no eran ciertas... por hacerme creer que me amaba cuando tenía alguien más... por todo las cosas hirientes que me dijo cuando todo acabo... y me detesto... por seguirlo queriendo a pesar de ser solo un niño... por quererlo como lo quiero... por ser tan celosa con él... y por...

Las palabras de Katara fueron opacadas por lagrimas que salían de sus ojos...

Katara: él me dijo que era lo mas importante para él, pero no era cierto... a veces pienso que a mi me decía las cosas que no se atrevía a decirle a ella... ¡pues bien¡que se quede con ella! ... no me importa...

Zuko: si no te importara, no estarías llorando...fue el avatar el que te hizo esto ¿verdad?

Katara apretó sus puños con fuerza... y se mordió el labio inferior...

Katara: antes de conocerlo a él creía que todos los hombres eran iguales... y ahora que lo conozco... me di cuenta...de que tenía razón...

Katara puso sus manos en el rostro y se puso a llorar, no le importaba quien estuviera ahí en ese momento, solo quería sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro, solo quería llorara hasta que sus ojos no pudieran más..

Zuko: ...no todos somos iguales... no nos compares con esa basura... (dice un poco molesto)

Katara se quito las manos de su rostro y lo vio fijamente a los ojos...

Zuko: que alguien te haya hecho daño no significa que no haya alguien que te vaya a querer en serio o te valore como mereces...

Katara: no lo hay... además... para que desearía estar con alguien más... con él me di una oportunidad... y aun sigo pensando del por que lo hice...

Zuko: por amor...

Katara quedo en silencio por un momento... lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente, por alguna razón se sentía un poco mejor... Katara se acerco a él un poco temerosa y lo abrazo...Zuko se quedo totalmente confundido cuando la vio tan cerca de él, abrazándolo...Zuko se ruborizo en ese momento y no sabía exactamente que hacer... así que solo puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, ella lo abrazo aun con mas fuerte y le susurro... -Gracias...-

**Aquí les traigo el final de mi fic, solo quiero agradecer a mi prima por haberme ayudado en este capitulo y a todos los que la leen solo quiero aclararles algo, para los que tal vez no entiendan mucho..., para muchos posiblemente la actitud de Katara no les parece logica o correcta por las circunstancias, pues tal vez tenga algo de razón, pero este fic esta basado en una experiencia personal, y bueno almenos yo actue muy parecido a esto, por eso aclare al principio que era por si alguien había vivido algo así, pero no espero que me entiendan y ojala nunca lo hagan, no le deseo esto a nadie, bien eso es todo, espero sus reviews y gracias por leer...**


	3. Nueva Vida

**Bueno aquí les traigo mi continuación espero que les guste, y por cierto, HENTAI-SHUNGA!!! Ya sabes o si no..., bien eso era todo , gracias por leer.**

Capitulo 3: Una Nueva Vida 

Aang volaba con su planeador por toda va sin se en busca de su amiga Katara, después de esa tarde en la mansión no la había vuelto a ver, fue a buscarla con Sokka pero él solo le dijo que no la había visto desde que ella quedo en reunirse con él y Toph, Aang había quedo en shock cuando le escucho decir eso, ya habían pasado dos días desde eso..., si algo le pasaba a ella se echaría la culpa él, necesitaba encontrarla...

Aang¿dónde rayos se pudo haber metido?...Katara... (Dice susurrando)

Toph¡Aang!... ¿la encontraste?

Aang: ...no aun no... ¿Tú crees que lo que vio hizo que ella...?

Toph: no te atrevas a terminar esa frase... ella dijo que siguieras adelante, que la olvidaras... ¿porqué debería de molestarse?

Aang: si supongo que tienes razón... vamos hay que seguir buscándola...

0-0-0-0-0

Iroh¡regrese!... ¿Zuko?

Iroh camina hacia la habitación y no encuentra ni a Zuko ni a Katara, le parece muy extraño todo eso, hasta que un pensamiento le vino a su mente¿qué tal si la maestra agua los había delatado y había entregado a Zuko a los soldados? Y si había..., Pero los pensamientos de Iroh fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una puerta abrirse, Iroh se escondió detrás de la pared esperando encontrarse con los soldados de el reino de la tierra, pero en lugar de eso escucho una risa proveniente de el comedor, Iroh sale del su escondite y se encuentra a Katara con Zuko y unas cuantas verduras.

Iroh¿sobrino?

Zuko¿ah?...hola tío (dice con una sonrisa)

Iroh: dime... ¿dónde estabas?

Zuko: ella dijo que quería pagarnos nuestra hospitalidad, así que fuimos por algo para la cena.

Katara: espero que no le moleste, es solo que... han sido muy amables conmigo y yo quería...pues...

Iroh: no te preocupes, eres muy amable... y ¿qué cenaremos...?

Katara: bueno, eso es sorpresa (dice sonriendo)

Zuko: déjame ayudarte

Katara: ya has hecho bastante por mí, esta vez quiero ser yo la que haga algo. (Dice con una pequeña sonrisa)

Zuko: ... de...de acuerdo (dice un poco ruborizado)

Katara le hace una pequeña sonrisa y se pone a trabajar, Zuko no entendía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba a esa chica, primero lloraba desconsolada y después le sonreía muy cálidamente abrazándolo fuertemente, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo la situación en la que ella se encontraba, Zuko se sentó en el sofá viéndola ir de un lado a otro, cortando cientos de verduras y calentando agua, se mira tan feliz... ¿por qué?...

Iroh¿Zuko?... ¿Zuko?... ¡Zuko!

Zuko¿ah?... ¿dijiste algo?

Iroh: si... no me prestas atención...

Zuko: lo siento... estaba pensando, me decías...

Iroh: dime¿porqué ese repentino interés en la chica?

Zuko¿de que hablas?

Iroh: desde que llegaron no le quitas la vista de encima

Zuko se sonrojo como jamás había pensado hacerlo alguna vez en su vida, Iroh lo vio muy intrigado, no sabía que le pasaba a su sobrino en ese momento... solo pensó en una posible respuesta a todas sus preguntas...adolescencia...

Zuko¡no estoy viendo absolutamente nada!

Iroh: Zuko es normal que tu...

Katara¡la cena esta lista!

Zuko e Iroh ven a Katara sonreír mientras los lleva al comedor

Katara: espero que les guste... no soy la mejor cocinera pero hice lo que pude.

Iroh aspira el aroma de la sopa que se encontraba delante de él, sintiendo un aroma muy agradable, Zuko la vio con un poco de sospecha, pero de igual manera la probo no muy convencido, Iroh y Zuko se quedaron asombrados con el buen sabor de la comida, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no comían algo tan delicioso.

Iroh: exquisito...

Zuko: hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan... es decir... esta bien...

Katara: me alegro mucho que les gustara.

Katara se sienta poniendo una mano en su cabeza, se había empezado a sentir mareada de nuevo y los escalofríos habían regresado.

Zuko¿te siente bien?

Iroh: no te ves nada bien, deberías descansar...

Katara: estoy bien... además debo de irme ya... mis amigos deben de estar muy preocupados por mi...

Katara se levanta de la mesa y camina hacia la puerta, pero no tarda mucho antes de perder el equilibrio, Zuko se levanta rápidamente y corre a atraparla antes de que caiga al suelo, Katara siente los brazos de Zuko a su alrededor, abre sus ojos y lo ve algo preocupado por ella.

Zuko: necesitas descansar... ven

Zuko la carga en brazos y la lleva de nuevo a la habitación, la pone en la cama y la cubre con varias sabanas, el haber salido tan pronto de la casa no le permitió descansar apropiadamente para que ella se recuperara por completo.

Zuko: quédate cuanto quieras, al menos hasta que estés bien...

Katara: muchas gracias...Zuko...

Katara se queda dormida y Zuko la mira preocupado por su salud, Iroh entra a la habitación y le pone una mano en el hombro.

Iroh: se recuperara, no te preocupes...

Zuko¡Preocupado yo! (dice exaltado)

Iroh: Jajaja, tranquilo... es normal, por lo que se, le has tomado aprecio en los pocos días que se ha quedado aquí ¿cierto?

Zuko: no se de que hablas... tu mismo lo dijiste es solo alguien que necesita de nuestra ayuda, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Zuko se marcha algo molesto y sale de la habitación, Iroh solo hace una pequeña sonrisa y mira de nuevo a la maestra agua mientras descansa.

0-0-0-0-0

Sokka¡MI HERMANA NO APARECE Y QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

Aang¡pues exaltándote no lo lograras nada así que tranquilízate!

Sokka: esto seguramente es tu culpa ¡¿qué le hiciste?!

Aang¡yo no le e hecho nada!

Sokka¡Claro que si!, después de todo entre ustedes ya no hay nada todo lo que le dijiste se termino, todo lo que la hiciste sufrir¡le has hecho mucho daño!, mas sin embargo ella te valoraba demasiado, y siguió siendo tu amiga, pero nunca la quisiste dejar ir ¿cierto?, sabias lo que hacías¡sabias lo mucho que la lastimaba y no te importo!

Aang¡nunca digas que no me importo!... se que e hecho muchas cosas mal... y se que la he lastimado pero... créeme cuando te digo que yo...

Sokka¡¿qué tu que?!... que la amas, que era lo mas importante para ti... pues perdóname si no te creo...

Aang¡lo que decía era verdad!

Sokka¡no, no lo era! Tu...

Toph¡SILENCIO!... o se callan o los meteré en una prisión de roca... estas tontas discusiones no haran que ella regrese o este mejor, así que empecemos por buscar desde la ultima ves que la vimos.

Aang: te refieres... en la mansión abandonada (dice ruborizándose)

Toph: s-si…

Sokka¡bien!… preguntaré si alguien la ha visto…y por cierto Aang… si le pasa algo malo… te matare…

Aang: ...si, lo sé... no hay tiempo que perder... vamos...

Aang, Toph y Sokka se van en busca de Katara, Sokka llega con la gente del pueblo y empieza a preguntar por ella, mas sin embargo nadie sabía donde estaba, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado... algo muy posible en ese lugar, y a pesar de querer ir a asesinar a el avatar en ese momento, decidió tranquilizarse y seguir buscando.

0-0-0-0-0

Katara se levanta y ve a Zuko poniendo unos vendajes adentro de un recipiente con agua.

Katara: gracias por cuidarme...

Zuko se asusta al escuchar la vos de Katara y tira el recipiente donde se encontraba el agua, Katara utiliza el agua control para evitar que el agua tocara el suelo, Zuko da un pequeño suspiro y recoge el recipiente poniéndolo de nuevo en la mesita que se encontraba a la par de la cama, Katara coloca suavemente el agua adentro del mismo.

Katara: lamento si te asuste...

Zuko: me sorprendiste, has pasado casi tres días durmiendo...

Katara¡tres días!... eso es demasiado tiempo

Zuko: que no se te ocurra salir de aquí o empeoraras...

Katara: si, pero mis amigos, ellos...

Zuko: ellos estarán bien, descansa.

Katara: gracias... por cuidarme en todo este tiempo.

Zuko se ruboriza al escuchar esa palabras de la maestra agua, voltea su cara a un lado para que ella no lo notara y dice en voz baja.

Zuko: ...no... No es nada...

Katara: para mi lo es... es lindo ver que alguien se preocupe por mi de esa manera...

Zuko: si bueno... mejor te dejo descansar. (Se aleja)

Katara¡no!... es decir, no quiero estar sola...

Zuko¿ah?

Katara: ...solo quiero estar acompañada... si no es molestia...

Zuko: ...de acuerdo...

Zuko toma asiento a la par de la joven maestra agua, no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, Katara dirigió su vista a la sabanas sin darle la cara a Zuko, se sentía algo apenada por lo que le había pedido, lo vio de reojo y noto aquella cicatriz en su cara.

Katara: dime... ¿porqué es que tienes esa cicatriz?

Zuko: ...eso fue por que...

Zuko pone su mano encima de su cicatriz y los recuerdos de cómo es que se la habían hecho regresaron a su mente...

Katara: lo siento... entiendo si tu no...

Zuko: es un castigo por perder mi honor...

Katara¿tu honor?

Zuko: desafiar al señor del fuego es lo peor que ciudadano de la nación del fuego puede hacer... que un hijo puede hacer...

Katara¿tu padre te hizo eso?

Zuko: me lo merecía... jamás tuve que hablarle así... y al no querer pelear...

Katara¿por eso te exiliaron?

Zuko: solo hasta recuperar mi honor...

Katara¿cómo se recupera...? ah si... Aang...

Zuko: era necesario... de lo contrario mi padre...

Katara: debe de ser muy duro para ti todo esto...

Zuko: no tienes idea de cuanto... esta cicatriz me recuerda cada día lo que perdí...

Katara: eso no este bien... el no querer pelear contra tu padre me parece muy honorario...

Zuko: eso ya no importa... esto siempre seguirá aquí...

Katara: no digas eso...

Katara toma la cara de Zuko con ambas manos y toca delicadamente donde su cicatriz se encontraba, Zuko cierra los ojos sintiendo las suaves manos de ella en su rostro, ella lo tocaba tan delicadamente... y eso le gustaba...

Katara. Déjame ayudarte...

Zuko asintió con la cabeza sin abrir sus ojos en ningún momento, nadie había sido con él tan amable como lo era ella, o tal vez a nadie le importaba ser tan amable con él, en ese momento a él no le importaba mucho. Katara utiliza el agua que se encontraba en el recipiente a la par de su cama y poniendo un poco de ella en el área de la cicatriz hizo un brillo desapareciéndola por completo...

Katara: wow... sin eso te ves… es decir... te miras muy bien (dice ruborizada)

Zuko¿ah¿De que hablas?

Zuko mira el recipiente que todavía tenía un poco de agua en el mismo, y vio su cara, sin esa mancha en la misma, por fin no tendría que le hiciera recordar la deshonra que según su padre, él era...

Zuko: gra...gracias...

Zuko la abraza fuertemente dejando caer una lágrima en el hombro de ella, no lo podía evitar, se sentía muy feliz.

Katara: tal vez a tu familia no le importas... pero... a mi me importas...

**Que tierno XD!!!! Bien espero sus reviews y que me digan que les parecen, entre más me pongan más rápido actualizo, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	4. El Encuentro

**Bueno ya vine con el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, el otro talvez me tarde un poco en terminarlo, pero igual espero que les guste, bueno a aquí, de hecho de ahora en adelante, cambiare un poco mi forma de escritura, espero que les guste ya que muchos me han pedido que quite el script, como sea aquí les va mi conti...  
**

* * *

Capitulo 4: El encuentro

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que Katara se había quedado con Zuko e Iroh, se la pasaba muy bien con ellos y la verdad no quería regresar con su hermano, Toph y en especial con Aang, pero sabía que no podía hacer mucho, ellos estaría preocupados y la necesitaban.

Katara se reunió con Iroh y Zuko en el comedor, tenía una cara un poco triste y una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Gracias por todo... pero debo de irme...- dijo Katara en un tono muy triste.

-¿te iras?...- Pregunto Zuko bajando la cabeza.

-te extrañaremos... especialmente tu comida –dijo Iroh haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

Katara les da a ambos una cálida sonrisa y se da la vuelta ocultando una par de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, deseaba quedarse con todas sus fuerza pero no podía, debía regresar con los suyos y detener a la nación del fuego de ganar la guerra, Zuko siguió a la joven maestra agua y salió detrás de ella. Katara empezó a caminar de regreso a casa cuando escucho la voz de Zuko llamándola.

-¡Katara!-

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto extrañada

-solo quiero pedirte un favor...-

-¿un favor?... después de lo que has hecho por mi, lo que sea-

Zuko se acerca a ella y la abraza cálidamente, Katara se ruboriza al sentir el abrazo de Zuko, no sabía el por que de ese abrazo, pero la verdad se sentía muy bien.

-Solo... prométeme que no estarás triste por él nuevamente...¿si? –dijo Zuko mientras la abrazaba

-...Zuko...yo...-

-solo promételo...por favor...-

Katara asintió levemente con su cabeza y dejo salir un par de lagrimas, Zuko la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro al oído...

-...si te hace algo... ven conmigo... yo me encargare...-

Después de eso Zuko se alejo de ella y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado, Katara se quedo asombrada ante las palabras de él y solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa, después continuo con su viaje de regreso a casa.

0-0-0-0-0

-La hemos buscado por todos lados, y no aparece...¿dónde estará?...– pregunto Sokka muy desanimado y preocupado.

-La encontraremos...ya veras... – dijo Toph poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sokka.

-_"Katara...¿dónde estas?-_ era el pensamiento del joven avatar.

En ese momento se escucho como se abría la puerta y se miraba una silueta hecha por la luz del sol, la persona que se encontraba ahí se acerco un poco, Toph la reconoció sin problemas e hizo una pequeña sonrisa, ella se adentro a la habitación y los vio a todos.

-hola...regrese- dijo Katara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¡¡¡¡KATARA!!!!!- gritaron Aang y Sokka al mismo tiempo y corrieron para abrazarla fuertemente.

-veo que me extrañaron-

-¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?!- pregunto Sokka muy exaltado.

-si, nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo el avatar seriamente.

Katara quedo en silencio por un momento, no podía dejar que ellos supieran que Zuko e Iroh estaban aquí, así que prefirió mentirles.

-lo siento... solo deseaba estar sola...-

-¡SOLA¡COMO QUE SOLA¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA!- dijo Sokka muy enojado.

-Tranquilízate Sokka, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, pero se te encarga que a la próxima avises- dijo sarcásticamente la maestra tierra.

-Lo siento Toph, lo haré lo prometo... bien, si me disculpan saldré al jardín, necesito aire fresco-

Katara salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín, Aang extrañado por su conducta salió detrás de ella.

-¿porqué te fuiste?- pregunto curioso Aang.

-eso es asunto mío- dijo sin verlo.

-Vamos Katara, somos amigos, sabes que puedes decírmelo...-

-no es nada Aang, en serio, solo necesitaba estar a solas...-

-eso fue... por... bueno¿por lo que viste?...-

Katara quedo en silencio un momento, no podía decirle eso a él, hizo un suspiro y sonrió levemente.

-claro que no...¿porqué lo piensas?-

-pues por que... bueno se que te afecto eso...

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, puedes hacer lo que quieras eso no es de mi incumbencia-

-solo digo que...-

-no necesito de tus opiniones, se que es lo que siento, y no necesito que me lo digas, así que ahórratelas – dijo interrumpiendo al avatar y en un tono un poco molesto.

-¡bien! Si eso es lo que quieres eso haré-

-¡bien! Regresa con ella debe de estarte esperándote con los brazos abiertos-

-lo sabía te afectaba...-

-¡claro que no!-

-entonces ¿porqué estas tan molesta?-

-¡no estoy molesta!-

-si claro... almenos ella no se enoja sin razón...-

-si me imagino que su mejor cualidad es que no se parece a mi¿cierto?-

-ella es diferente, siempre lo será...no te puedes comparar con ella-

-¡tu me comparas con ella!-

-sabes no estoy de ánimos para esta discusión, nos vemos cuando estés más calmada-

-¡ tu empezaste con esto ahora lo terminas!-

-¡Yo no empecé con nada, tu empezaste a gritarme sin razón!

-¡¿quieres una razón?! Que tal decirme que me amabas si no lo sentías¿o que¡practicabas conmigo para decírselo a ella! –dice con sus ojos un poco brillosos.

-no claro que no... es solo que... bueno, entendí que no me querrías de regreso, así que busque a alguien más...-

-¿entonces me remplazas?... eso es¿mi reemplazo?... vaya gracias por la información...-

-eso lo dijiste tu no yo...-

Katara se quedo callada después de ese ultimo comentario, el siempre sabía que decir de una manera delicada cosas que la lastimaban más que nada.

-además, no entiendo cual es el problema, yo ya no te importo... entonces me iré con alguien que si me valore en serio...-

-¿eso crees¿qué no me importas...?-

-es lo que siempre me demuestras, jamás a parecido importarte algo de lo que te digo...–

-yo...lo siento... no es mi intención, es solo que... a veces las cosas parecen no importarme, pero no es así-

-no importa, sabes mejor voy, te dejo sola...-

Aang regresa con los demás y la deja sola en el jardín, Katara se voltea ver la hermosa ciudad enfrente de ella y da un gran suspiro para decir unas cuantas palabras al viento.

-lo siento... perdóname por romper mi promesa...- dice mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizan en sus mejillas...

* * *

**Este capitulo es algo triste, pero espero que les haya gustado, bien espero que me dejen sus reviews XD!!!!!!! Gracias por leer.**


	5. La Cita

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero como lo dije antes me iba a tardar un poco, bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, en el siguiente si les voy a quedar debiendo ya que ahorita tiempo es lo que menos tengo y apenas si pude terminar este, así que me tendrán que esperar un poco, pero no se preocupen la continuare, tarde pero lo haré.**

Capitulo 5: La cita

La tristeza que la invadía era inmensa, sabía que no importaba lo que digiera ella siempre terminaba siendo la mala en cualquier caso, por que al final siempre era su culpa, porque era ella la que empezaba... ya no sabía cuánto más podría seguir con esa situación, ya se había cansado, él era solo un niño y le hacía tanto daño como un soldado de la nación del fuego, pero él era peor, el daño que él le hacia era emocional... y no había remedio para un corazón roto y lastimado.

Katara se quedó afuera hasta que la noche vino, Sokka salió a ver a su hermana y la encontró viendo las estrellas muy callada y en su mirada se notaba una gran tristeza, Sokka se puso al lado de ella y dio un suspiro.

-dime... ¿no tienes hambre?- pregunto con una sonrisa y una cara alegre.-

-...no... pero gracias...- dijo ella sin dejar de ver el firmamento estrellado.-

-Katara... ¿qué tienes?- pregunto el joven preocupado.

-¿yo?... nada, estoy bien, solo estoy pensado, nada más...-

-no te miro muy animada que se diga... fue él ¿cierto?- dice en un tono molesto.

-...no sé de qué hablas- dice desviando la mirada.

-si fue él te juro que ahorita mismo...-

-Sokka tranquilo, estoy bien solo me dedicaba a pensar un poco...-

-bien... pero entra ya, ya es tarde...-dijo el guerrero mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa con una sonrisa.

Katara asintió con la cabeza y vio las estrellas de nuevo, la verdad no quería entrar, quería quedarse afuera... quería...quería verlo a él... él era el único que la había hecho sentir especial, querida... la había hecho sentir bien..., pero no lo haría, ya había sido suficiente compasión para ella, no quería molestarlo de nuevo, ella debería de encargarse de sus cosas ella misma, debería de lidiar con el avatar...

Katara entro a la casa muy desanimada y vio como Aang hablaba muy alegremente con Toph, mientras que Sokka por su parte ,estaba comiendo todo lo que encontraba en su camino, ella solo dio un pequeño suspiro y se sentó a verlos a todos, ella solo sonreía mientras escuchaba como los tres hablaban de las batallas anteriores, del lugar y de las cosas que deberían hacer a continuación, temas importantes en los cuales Katara deseaba participar, pero cada vez que quería decir algo, alguien la interrumpía o le quitaba las palabras de la boca.

-¿cómo hablaremos con el rey?- pregunto Aang.

-si, esta muy bien vigilado...- dijo Toph.

-bueno que tal si...- intento responderles Katara.

-que tal si, nos adentramos adentro de el palacio y después...- dijo muy animado Sokka.

-Sokka eso ya lo hicimos y no funciono...-dijo Toph con una cara de desaprobación.

-bueno que les parece si...-intento decir Katara.

-y si mejor hacemos un ataque por aire, Apa y yo volaríamos y...- dijo el avatar moviendo sus manos en el aire.

-te derribarían en cuestión de segundos, Apa es muy grande Aang- corrigió Toph.

-bueno por que no, venimos y...-intento hablar Katara.

-mejor hablemos de esto mañana, ya estoy cansado- dijo Sokka con un bostezo prolongado.

-buena idea, creo que todos deberíamos de descansar- dijo el Avatar

-si, buenas noches a todos- dijo Toph levantándose y saliendo del lugar.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Katara se quedo sentada en la mesa viendo al piso y dando un gran y profundo suspiro.

-buenas noches...-dijo en voz baja la maestra agua en la soledad.

0-0-0-0-0

El negocio de Iroh prosperaba, la gente llegaba en montones y eso significaba...

-Más trabajo para mi...-dijo Zuko viendo las mesas llenas de gente.

-vamos sobrino, deberías de alegrarte de que el negocio esta prosperando- dijo Iroh con una gran sonrisa.

-si, yupi- dijo sarcásticamente.

-sobrino ve atiende las mesas, yo me encargare de hacer más té.- dijo Iroh regresando a la cocina.

Zuko vio como el lugar se seguía llenando de gente, Zuko se dirigió a las mesas y empezó con su ardua tarea de complacer a todos los clientes..., el día continuo como de costumbre, sin nada nuevo, con la misma gente de siempre..., después de varias horas de trabajo Zuko tomo un leve descanso encerrándose en el baño, ya estaba harto de tanto té y tanta gente¿qué había de fabuloso en el té? Se preguntaba él..., Zuko se acerco al lavamanos y se echo un poco de agua en la cara, se pasó una pequeña toalla en la cara para secarse y se vio al espejo, vio su cara sin esa horrible cicatriz... dando un leve suspiro...

-Me pregunto... ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?...-

0-0-0-0-0

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde su regreso y parecía como si ese corto tiempo ausente, lo hubiera cambiado todo, ya nada era como antes, todo era diferente, se sentía aislada...¿cómo es posible estar solo cuando hay tanta gente a tu alrededor?... esa era la pregunta que Katara se hacía todo el tiempo, ya nada era lo mismo, había perdido a su amigo, a su amiga... y ahora solo le quedaba su hermano... en pocas palabras, estaba sola...

-siempre es lo mismo... es como si de repente me hubiera hecho un cero a la izquierda¿entiendes lo que digo?- pregunto la joven maestra agua al lemur a la par de ella en el jardín.

-...-

-...vaya Momo, si que eres de gran ayuda...- dijo joven maestra después de un suspiro.

Katara camino un poco esa noche para despejar su mente, la verdad solo quería...quería salir de su realidad habitual, hacer lo que fuera que la distrajera de esa pesadilla que vivía cada día, solo quería... quería huir de la realidad..., en eso vio una estrella fugaz pasar en el firmamento estrellado..., Katara hizo una pequeña sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para pedir un deseo.

-...desearía poder salir de esta pesadilla... ir a donde sea, tan solo... olvidar este dolor...-

Katara abrió de nuevo sus ojos, y aunque sabía que eso no se haría realidad, nada le costaba soñar, regreso de nuevo a la gran casa, para variar no había nadie, así que en vista de eso decidió dormir un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se dirigió a su habitación para intentar aunque sea por una noche, olvidar todo...

0-0-0-0-0

El ruido era molesto –_"¿qué es ese sonido"_- pensaba Katara en sus sueños... de nuevo aquel sonido era como un tock-tock..., Katara se puso su almohada en la cabeza e intento omitir ese sonido, pero le era imposible, era incesante..., después de un tiempo Katara decidió levantarse y ver que era lo que no la dejaba dormir, se paro y escucho de nuevo ese tock-tock, era en su ventana , se acerco a la misma y la abrió..., no había nada, ni nadie, se quedo pensativa un momento cuando sintió como algo la jalaba afuera de la habitación y le tapaba la boca.

Katara lucho un poco contra ese individuo, pero el era más fuerte que ella, llevándola así afuera de la residencia.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!- pregunto exaltada Katara soltándose de él.

-tranquila... todo esta bien...-

-...¿Zuko?..-

-veo que no me has olvidado- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-me alegra mucho verte- dijo ella abrazándolo.

Zuko se quedo inmóvil al sentir a la joven maestra agua tan cerca de él... sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban rápidamente.

Katara se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo soltó muy sonrojada.

-lo siento...- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-...dime...¿cómo has estado?- dijo el joven maestro algo sonrojado.

-...bien...- respondió algo triste.

-eso no se escucha bien-

-...es solo... algo difícil supongo...-

-ya veo...

Después de eso ambos quedaron en silencio, él por su parte miraba a la lejanía mientras que ella solo tenía la cabeza baja... había recordado exactamente lo que quería olvidar.

-bueno... muy pronto amanecerá... es hora de irnos o se nos hará tarde o temprano en el peor de los casos- dijo él viendo la gran ciudad.

-...¿de que hablas?- dijo confundida la maestra agua.

El joven príncipe hizo una cálida sonrisa tomándola de la mano y acercándose a su oído.

-hoy los deseos se hacen realidad...- dijo sonriendo.

Katara se sonrojo al oír esas palabras, ella asintió con la cabeza sin saber exactamente de lo que hablaba el maestro fuego, pero la verdad no le importo mucho, así que dejo que él lo guiara y eso fue lo que él hizo..., caminaron hasta llegar al corazón de la ciudad, donde una fiesta de los aldeanos estaba en progreso.

-¿qué es todo esto?- pregunto la maestra agua confundida.

-es una fiesta local, es como una pequeña feria-

-y... ¿para que me trajiste aquí?- pregunto ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-solo pensé que sería mejor que estar allá sola ¿no te parece?-

Katara hizo una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, Zuko y Katara empezaron a caminar por el lugar y vieron puesto con diversos juegos, Katara sonreía como una niña pequeña al ver todas las atracciones con peluches grandes y coloridos colgados a los lados de los diversos juegos como premios, Zuko no le tomaba mucha importancia a los juegos, los veía sumamente tontos, Katara por su parte los miraba muy divertidos pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención, era un juego de tirar botellas con una pequeña pelota, el premio era un enorme osocanguro azul, Katara lo admiro por su tamaño por un período de tiempo, Zuko vio como observaba el enorme juguete y se quedo un poco pensativo.

-...vaya este lugar es enorme- dijo Katara regresando a la realidad.

Katara vio a su alrededor y vio que Zuko ya no se encontraba ahí, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que escucho su voz.

-uno por favor- dijo Zuko en uno de los puestos de juegos.

Katara se acercó a él algo confundida, Zuko no se miraba como alguien que le gustara jugar ese tipo de cosas.

-no sabía que te gustaban estos juegos-

Zuko no respondió a su comentario y solo se dedico a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, Zuko tomo la pelota que tenía delante de él, la agarro con fuerza y tiro las botellas que se encontraban en el fondo del puesto de juegos.

-vaya... al primer tiro... eres muy bueno chico- dijo el señor del puesto con una sonrisa.

-...no es ningún reto- dijo indiferente.

-escoge tu premio- dijo el señor.

-este fue el peluche que te gusto ¿verdad?- dijo viendo a Katara.

-ah... si...- dijo ella algo confundida por la pregunta.

-este- dijo él tomando el enorme osocanguro. –toma- dijo dándole el juguete a la maestra agua.

-...ah... ¿quieres que te lo lleve?- dijo algo confundida por la acción del maestro fuego.

-...es tuyo, tómalo- dijo el desviando la mirada.

-...gracias...- dijo ruborizada.

Katara y Zuko pasaron así toda la noche, caminando jugando un poco y hablando muy amenamente, muy pronto empezó a amanecer y Zuko y Katara tuvieron que regresaron de nuevo a la casa.

-espero que te hayas divertido- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa enfrente de la residencia.

-muchas gracias... por todo- dijo ella ruborizada.

-no fue nada...- dijo él desviando la mirada.

Katara se acerco un poco a él y lo vio a los ojos, él le regreso la mirada y se acerco a ella, Katara se acerco cada vez más y empezó a entrecerrar sus ojos, Zuko hizo lo mismo y ladeo un poco su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, sus labios estaban a milímetros uno del otro, Katara podía sentir la cálida respiración del maestro fuego en su rostro cerro completamente sus ojos y...

-¡aléjate de ella!- dijo el avatar lanzado a Zuko lejos de la maestra agua con un ataque de aire control.

Toph hizo una cárcel de roca en el lugar donde el maestro fuego había caído dejándolo inmovilizado.

-ahí esta, el príncipe de la nación del fuego- dijo Sokka con un ejercito de el reino de la tierra a sus espaldas.

-Por el derecho que me concierne, quedas arrestado- dijo un soldado con una mirada asesina al joven príncipe.

-¡¿qué esta pasado aquí?!- pregunto confundida y molesta la maestra agua.

-nos llevamos al príncipe de la nación del fuego... para ejecución...- respondió el soldado.

**Bueno quien dijo que el amor era algo fácil, pobre nuestro joven príncipe, pero bueno tendrán que esperar para leer la continuación, hasta que...mmm... posiblemente hasta el 14 de octubre...T.T... bien hasta que Dios quiera, nos leemos, por cierto no se olviden de su review XD.**


	6. Mis Sentimientos

**Hola!!! Se que dije que iba a actualizar el 14 pero mi teclado se murió 3 días antes de esa fecha T.T, así que me prestaron uno, pero bueno, para los que creían que no la iba a continuar se equivocaron, siempre termino mis fictions X3, bueno, sin más tardanza la continuación...**

Capitulo 6: Mis sentimientos

-¡¿Cómo que a ejecución?!- dijo Katara muy exaltada.

-Sí, gracias Katara, de no ser por ti esto jamás hubiera pasado- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, todo salió de acuerdo al plan- dijo el avatar.

-¿plan?- preguntó confundida la maestra agua.

-Si, Katara, te lo dijimos, para atrapar a Zuko sólo necesitábamos una carnada y quién hubiera dicho que te ofrecerías- respondió Toph con una sonrisa.

-¿ya lo olvidaste? Lo discutimos ayer... bueno no importa, el punto es que ya lo tenemos- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Katara se puso a pensar un momento..., había estado tan ocupada preocupándose por si misma, por sus sentimientos, que no había puesto atención en lo que ellos estaban hablando esa noche. Después de un tiempo se cansó de persistir en que la tomaran en cuenta para algo así que solo divago en sus pensamientos.

-...no puede ser...- dijo susurrando la maestra agua.

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE!- dijo molesto el maestro fuego en la prisión de roca.

-...no, es que yo...- intentó defenderse la maestra agua.

-¡no puedo creer que haya confiado en ti!- dijo muy molesto.

-Yo no sabía... yo solo...-

-Siempre estarás enamorada de él... sin importar que... ¿verdad?...- dijo desviando la mirada con un tono muy triste.

-Zuko...-

-¡Es hora de irnos!- Dijo un soldado aprisionando al príncipe.

-¡NO!- intento detenerlos la maestra agua, más sin embargo Sokka la sujetó.

-¿qué haces¿estás loca?-

-lo matarán, ellos...-

-Katara todo está bien, no lo matarán, solo lo encerraran- dijo el avatar intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-pero ellos dijeron que...-

-ellos no saben lo que dicen, en serio, créeme, todo estará bien- dijo Sokka sonriendo.

Katara miraba cómo se llevaban a Zuko adentro de una carreta hecha especialmente para maestros fuego. Katara no podía creer que lo dejarían vivir así como así... algo pasaba, y tenía que rescatar a Zuko sin importar que..., Katara se soltó del agarre de su hermano y corrió a la dirección contraría, sus amigos se quedaron confundidos con la reacción de ella ante el asunto.

-¿qué le pasa ahora?- preguntó su hermano.

-seguramente necesita asimilarlo...- respondió Toph.

0-0-0-0-0

Katara corrió por toda la ciudad en busca de la única persona que la ayudaría en ese momento; muy pronto se quedó parada frente a uno de los comercios intentando recuperar el aliento, entró algo precipitada al lugar mientras se preguntaba...¿qué le diría¿cómo lo tomaría¿la odiaría?...

-_"Katara no es momento para pensar en esas cosas¡concéntrate!"_...¿Sr. Iroh?- preguntó cautelosa.

-Katara...- dijo sorprendido- tiempo sin verte... dime¿qué se te ofrece?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-es... Zuko...- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-bueno él no se encuentra, vaya muchacho este, me deja todo el trabajo a mi solo y yo aquí intentado...-

-no... es que...- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-¿ah?... ¿qué pasa?-

-¡Zuko fue capturado por los soldados de el reino de la tierra!-

-¡QUE!- dijo alarmado Iroh.

-si... y si no hacemos algo ellos... ellos lo matarán...- dijo con una voz quebradiza.

-...Zuko...- dijo sin expresión- ¿cómo lo capturaron?- pregunto seriamente.

-fue mi culpa... yo..- intentó responder mientras unas lagrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

-¿cómo pudo haber sido tu culpa?- pregunto Iroh.

-esto fue lo que pasó...- empezó a contar la maestra agua.

0-0-0-0-0

Zuko fue llevado a una prisión hecha exclusivamente de piedra, los soldados lo lanzaron bruscamente y se rieron un poco antes de decir:

-mañana estarás muerto... traidor- dijo un soldado riéndose escandalosamente.

-_"eso ya lo veremos"_-

-que duerma bien, su excelencia- dijo otro soldado haciendo burla al joven príncipe.

Los soldados se alejaron burlándose del joven príncipe, Zuko dio un leve suspiro y analizó el lugar en donde se encontraba... después de unos pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que el fuego control no lo ayudaría a salir de ahí... ¿qué haría ahora?...

-genial... esto es ¡genial!- dijo molesto pegándole a la pared- ...no lo entiendo... Katara... ¿por qué?...-

Zuko se sentó y pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día... y lo que casi pasaba..., no podía de dejar de pensar en ella, y más aún, lo que ella le había hecho, acaso el avatar siempre estaría en su corazón...

-¡pero qué estoy pensando!- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza – ¡y eso a mi qué mi importa!... si quiere estar a los pies de ese niño que lo haga, no me importa- se respondió a si mismo muy molesto- es decir no es como si yo me hubiera... me hubiera... _"no... no es posible..."_ ...¿Oh si?...

0-0-0-0-0

-¡tenemos que ayudarlo!- dijo desesperada.

-... no lo puedo creer...-

-no hay tiempo para eso... si quiere puede odiarme... pero ayúdeme a salvar a Zuko...-

-sólo responde una cosa... ¿por qué deseas ayudar a mi sobrino?-

-¿cómo que por qué? Porque es lo correcto-

-¿por qué?-

-...creo que no entiendo ¿adónde quiere llegar con esto?-

-es solo que... por el sentimiento en que dices las cosas... y con la desesperación con la que quieres actuar... pareciera que...-

Katara se ruborizó en ese momento, sabía cómo terminaría la frase de él... y pensó un poco las cosas... pensó en Zuko y en lo que había vivido los últimos días...

-¡no hay tiempo para esto!- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados- ¡Hay que salvar a Zuko!

0-0-0-0-0

Iroh y Katara se dirigieron a lugar donde Zuko estaba prisionero, necesitaban sacarlo rápidamente ya que no sabrían cuánto más tiempo él estaría con vida. Katara entró al lugar en nombre del avatar diciendo que quería ver la cara de la persona que tanto tiempo los había atormentado, los guardias no estaban muy seguros de dejarla pasar, mas sin embargo ella argumentó que lo que más deseaba era verlo morir después de todo había sido una molestia desde que lo conoció, mintió ella; ellos estaban de acuerdo con ella y accedieron a dejarla entrar, Katara hizo una sonrisa muy cálida y entró a los calabozos buscando a Zuko.

Iroh, por su parte, sabía que no lo dejarían entrar si no tenía una buena razón para eso, y ser el tío de Zuko no sería una razón para que lo dejaran entrar y salir caminando por la puerta, así que decidió hacer algo sutil y poco llamativo.

-¡los guerreros de la nación del fuego se acercan por el lado este de la ciudad!- gritó Iroh corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los guardias.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron los guardias al unísono.

-¡Vayan deprisa!- gritó Iroh.

Los guardias asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo hacia el lado Este de la ciudad, Iroh hizo una pequeña sonrisa y entró a la fortaleza de roca sigilosamente.

0-0-0-0-0

-...¿Zuko?...-dijo ella casi en susurrando- ¿Zuko?...-

-¿Qué crees que hará ahora su alteza con tan solo algunas horas de vida?- dijo un soldado de manera divertida.

-No lo sé, seguramente llorar por que su papi lo acepte de regreso- dijo riéndose escandalosamente.

Katara se escondió detrás de una de las paredes del lugar mientras miraba al los soldados alejarse del pasillo, Katara esperó hasta que ellos se alejaran lo suficiente y corrió hacia el pasillo de donde ellos habían salido. Pasó por varias celdas pero no miraba a Zuko, siguió así por unos cuantos metros hasta que por fin vio a alguien familiar en una de las celdas.

Katara se acercó a la celda viendo a aquel hombre sentado con los ojos cerrados muy pensativo... lo había encontrado.

-¿Zuko?- pregunto cautelosamente.

Zuko abrió los ojos al escuchar sus voz, la vio detenidamente, ahí estaba ella, con una cara algo triste y una amplia sonrisa.

-...¿qué¿venir a burlarte?- dijo regresando a la posición en la que estaba antes.

-Zuko...- dijo en un tono triste- ... esto no es lo que parece... yo no sabía que...-

-déjalo¿sí? ya no importa, vete de una buena vez, el avatar te debe de estar esperando- dijo con un tono molesto en su voz.

Katara dio un largo suspiro... no sabía qué decir, él estaba muy molesto y herido, y ella lo sabía, pero no sabía como hacerle entender a él que ella no había querido que nada de esto pasará, que ella ya no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia el avatar.. que ella ahora estaba enamorada de... ¿de él?...

-Zuko, sé que estás molesto pero escúchame... yo no sabía que ellos te harían esto, de haberlo sabido yo...

-¡deja de mentirme! Como si no supiera que lo único que has querido desde que me conociste es desacerté de mi, para que deje a tu amado avatar-

-¡Deja de decir eso¡Yo a la persona que amo es a ti!-gritó la maestra agua con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Zuko no tenía palabras o alguna respuesta para lo que acaba de escuchar, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decirle... pero de algo estaba seguro, se sentía increíblemente bien al saber que ella no amaba al avatar, que lo amaba a él... es decir era a él, no al héroe que todo el mundo glorificaba y alababa, era al príncipe de la nación del fuego...

-Katara...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por los soldados.

-es hora de irnos su alteza, adelantaron la hora de su ejecución; qué lastima ¿no le parece?- dijo el soldado en forma de burla.

El soldado vio a la joven maestra agua y chasqueó lo dedos para llamar a tres soldados más y sujetar a Katara; ella forcejeó un poco con ellos pero no pudo librarse de su agarre, Zuko fue tomado por la fuerza, sus manos fueron llevadas a su espalda y envueltas con roca sólida para evitar que hiciera fuego control. Lo tomaron por ambos brazos y lo sacaron de la celda. Katara lo vio con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras lo sacaban de su celda, el sólo le dio una cálida sonrisa y susurró muy poco audible, aunque lo suficiente para que la joven maestra agua lo escuchara.

-...yo también te amo...-

**¡que lindo Zuko! XD! bien ese es el final de este capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho para subir el otro, creo que la otra semana, y ya saben REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	7. La Ejecución

**Bueno después de este capitulo la verdad faltan muy pocos para que todo termine así que espero sus reviews XD!!!!**

Capitulo 7: La Ejecución

_**(Zuko)**_

Después de aquella confesión me llevaron directamente a mi ejecución, no sabía que sería de mi ahora¿qué harían conmigo?... talvez intentarían una amenaza contra mi padre aunque no le funcionaría, él me odiaba y me quería tan lejos de él como fuera posible es más, estoy hasta seguro que el mismo le pagaría al rey de la nación de la tierra para que me ejecutara... esto era el colmo, por primera vez no había hecho nada malo, almenos en contra de este reino, y ahora me asesinarían por esto en unos cuantos minutos, dio un pequeño suspiro y los guardias me empujaron con más fuerza y para hacer mi camino más placentero empezaron a decirme todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos que tenían hacia mi...

-¿Y quien era ella?- dijo codeándome en las costillas.

-No me digas que era tu novia- dijo el otro soldado a la par mía.

Yo simplemente quede en silencio, no era nada diplomático por parte de un príncipe contestar o responder aquellos comentarios de plebeyos como ellos.

-¡¿Él?! Jajaja- rió escandalosamente – Por favor, además con esa cica...-

El soldado me vio fijamente al rostro y parecía que estuviera buscando algo... aunque claro yo ya sabía que era.

-¿Él no tenía una cicatriz?- le preguntó al otro guardia.

-Si... yo me acuerdo que así era...- respondió el guardia viéndome fijamente el rostro.

Yo di un suspiro de exasperación, la verdad ¿qué tan tonto podría ser una persona? Era más que obvio que ya no estaba esa cicatriz.

-¡Idiotas!. ¡dejen eso y tráiganme al traidor!- dijo molesto el general.

-¡Sí señor!- respondieron al mismo tiempo llevándome casi arrastrado hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Bien, bien, bien... ¿estas listo?- dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia en su rostro.

-Yo nací listo- dije con un tono de superioridad.

-¡Eres un insolente!- dijo golpeándome en el rostro.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que cayera al suelo, eso seguramente dejaría una marca... me levante como pude, ya que tenía mis manos envueltas en roca sólida para evitarme usar el fuego control, pero que tontos eran al pensar que yo necesitaba el fuego control para darles una paliza y ahora que estaba suelto de su agarre podía moverme casi libremente.

Me levante del suelo y use mis manos envueltas en roca para pegarle a ambos soldados, ellos cayeron al suelo adoloridamente, creo que no se esperaban eso de mi parte, el general me vio con desprecio y uso algo de tierra control para golpearme, esquive los pedazos de rocas que se me fueron lanzados encima, si me quedaba ahí me matarían... literalmente, así que decidí huir, un buen guerrero sabe cuando es hora de retirarse y ya me había atrasado, así que me fui tan rápido como puede.

_**(Katara)**_

Me quede atónita al escuchar aquella confesión... ¿él me amaba?... aun no lo creía, era tan... perfecto, me sentía muy contenta por eso, pero entonces recordé que él ahora mismo iría a su ejecución, eso me alarmo mucho y salí corriendo en busca de ayuda o de alguna manera de impedir que eso sucediera... pero ¿cómo?, si me descubrían yo sería la siguiente a ejecución¡pero que estoy pensando! Él me necesita y no le fallaré, seguí corriendo hasta que una roca casi me parte en dos, pare abruptamente y vi que más rocas voladoras venían hacia donde yo me encontraba, me tire al suelo para evitar que me lastimaran, me quede ahí por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que ya no vi ninguna roca, me levante lentamente y vi a dos soldados tirados en el suelo adoloridos, uno de ellos se levantó y dijo que iría en ese momento a avisar que el prisionero había escapado, Zuko estaba a salvo, pero no podía permitir que todo el reino tierra lo buscara, así que use un poco de agua control para congelar al soldado, el soldado que se encontraba en el suelo me miro, pero antes de él poder hacer nada hice lo mismo, y ahora habían dos estatuas de hielo en el corredor de los calabozos.

-Lo siento- dije con una pequeña reverencia y camine.

La pregunta ahora era ¿a donde iría?, podía irme por el norte o por el sur... si yo fuera Zuko ¿qué camino hubiera tomado?, me quede pensativa por un momento y analice la situación, me decidí por el norte y espere con todo mi ser que hubiera tomado el camino correcto.

_**(Zuko)**_

Corrí por varios pasillos, no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde iba pero sabía que debía de salir de ahí lo antes posible, pronto encontré un pasillo sin salida o visto desde los ojos de un maestro tierra, la salida de aquel lugar...

-Genial...- susurre - ¿qué haré ahora?-

Me quede pensativo por algunos segundos hasta que escuche pasos del otro lado de aquella pared de roca.

-¿Qué rayos hace que los soldados se tarden tanto?- escuche a un soldado decir.

-Si no llegan rápido con el príncipe el mismo general los matara en su lugar- ¿sería eso tan malo? Pensé al escuchar esas palabras.

Los soldados corrieron al escuchar un pequeño estruendo, yo por mi parte salí de entre las sombras, había muchas celdas vacías y esconderme en una no era ningún problemas, salí del lugar antes de que cerraran la puerta y al hacerlo me encontré en lo que me imagino sería un tipo de recepción o algo así, vi en ese momento la salida, di una sonrisa de felicidad al encontrarla y corrí hacia donde se podía ver los rayos del sol entrar pero antes de poder salir vi como las grandes puertas se cerraban casi aplastándome, tuve que hacerme aun lado para no quedar en medio de ellas. Al cerrarse por completo escuche un par de aplausos detrás de mi y vi al general con una sonrisa que casi ocupaba todo su rostro, realmente espeluznante.

-Bravo príncipe Zuko, casi logra salir de aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi -¿qué pensabas hacer si salías de aquí¿Avisar a tus amigos de nación del fuego que entraran a atacar?-

Yo por mi parte lo vi de manera desafiante mientras en mi mente pensaba... es hora de mi ejecución...

_**(Iroh)**_

La verdad infiltrarme en esos calabozos fue demasiado fácil, entre con algo de cautela y empecé a buscar a mi sobrino, ese lugar se miraba muy grande... di un suspiro de frustración y empecé a caminar por los largos pasillos, la verdad es que daban algo de miedo, se me ponía la piel de gallina al pasar por ahí; me imaginaba las historias de los miles de reclusos que tuvieron muerte en lugares así, los gritos de desesperación... el lugar era frío y muy oscuro, perfecto para que cualquier espectro apareciera en cualquier momento, en ese mismo momento sentí como algo frío tocaba mi espalda y un grito de terror y le pegue con una gran bola de fuego, al voltear a ver vi que se trataba de un soldado que había estado congelado... Katara había pasado por aquí, di un suspiro de alivio y escuche como pasos provenían de un pasillo cercano, más guardias, decidí irme por el pasillo contrarió rogando que Zuko estuviera por ahí.

Camine por aquel pasillo oscuro por algo de tiempo hasta que escuche una voz que me llamaba.

-Sr. Iroh... psss... ¡Sr. Iroh!- escuche decir.

Me voltea para ver quien era y vi a Katara al final de aquel largo pasillo, corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me miro algo preocupada.

-Se lo llevaron de su celda, pero logro escapar, ahora solo habrá que encontrarlo.-

-Sabía que no capturarían a Zuko tan fácilmente-

Empezamos a caminar hasta que escuchamos un fuerte ruido, como si dos paredes de roca hubieran chocado entre sí.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- pregunté algo confundido.

-...Zuko...- susurro ella.

-Parece que el ruido se origino en la entrada de este lugar- dije corriendo a la entrada.

_**(Katara)**_

Corrimos a la entrada de los calabozos, pero la pared era de roca, era imposible que la atravesáramos... di un suspiro de frustración pero Iroh no se dio por vencido, de su mano acumulo algo como una especie de rayo y me dijo que me alejara de ese lugar, yo asentí con la cabeza y tome mi distancia, Iroh disparo un rayo azul haciendo que la pared volara en pedazos.

-Es hora de irnos de aquí- dijo él caminando fuera del lugar.

Yo lo seguí muy de cerca en todo momento, corrimos hasta donde se encontraban aquellas grandes puertas de roca, ya que habías salido un poco más lejos de lo esperado, seguimos así hasta que Iroh dijo algo que me dejo petrificada.

-Después de esto habrá que irnos de la ciudad- dijo mientas corría.

-¿Qué?- dije yo deteniéndome.

Iroh paró al ver que yo también lo hice y me vio extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Cómo que se irán?- pregunte intentando no llorar.

-¿No esperaras que nos quedemos aquí?... si lo hacemos nos capturaran... aunque si deseas acompañarnos, serás muy bien recibida- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo me quede pensativa y asombrada por un momento¿irme con ellos?, eso sería... es decir...

-¡Katara cuidado!- escuche decir.

Sentí como Iroh me empujaba había un lado, cuando todo dejo de darme vueltas vi como soldados de el reino de la tierra venía hacia nosotros.

-¡Corre!- gritó Iroh.

Ambos nos levantamos y salimos corriendo de ese lugar y eso hubiera resultado de no ser por que el lugar donde estábamos corriendo nos aprisiono ¿no me entienden?. ¿Han alguna vez estado en arenas movidazas?... pues es lo mismo.

Los soldados se acercaron a nosotros y nos vieron con maldad.

-Creo que ellos fueron los que ayudaron al traidor a escapar- dijo uno.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada, se nos adelantaron – dijo Iroh con una gran sonrisa.

¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!. ¿cómo pudo decir algo así?, bueno aunque había dicho la verdad, tenía varios pensamientos en mi cabeza en ese momento cuando escuche un gran estruendo a unos cuantos metros atrás mía. En eso vi algo que me congelo, era Zuko... tirado en el suelo sin moverse... ¿qué le había pasado?... él estaría...

-¡Zuko!- escuche a Iroh gritar

-Parece que ya no importa más si lo quería liberar o no, por que ahora el traidor esta muerto Jajaja- rió un soldado escandalosamente.

-No... ¡Zuko!-

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno lamento informarles que la continuación tardara un poco... es que últimamente no he estado exactamente con buenas ideas, bloqueo de autor o algo así la verdad no sé, pero tomare un pequeño descanso de las fics, almenos por ahora, bien eso es todo. ¡gracias por leer!**


	8. La Decisión

Ya regrese!!! Bien no me tarde mucho ¿o sí?, aquí les traigo las continuación espero que les guste XD!!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 8: La Decisión

Katara lloraba desconsoladamente sentía un tristeza que jamás había sentido antes, no podía creer que él estuviera muerto.

-Bien ¿qué haremos con ustedes?- dijo llegando el general.

-Zuko...- susurro Iroh.

-Serán acusados de traición al igual que el príncipe, llévenlos a los calabozos-

-Sí señor- dijeron los soldados al unísono.

Iroh y Katara fueron llevados a la fuerza hacia los calabozos, una vez ahí los pusieron en celdas diferentes para que no intentaran escapar con un plan elaborado juntos.

-Mañana será dictada la sentencia para ambos- dijo el general fríamente.

El general al igual que los soldados se fueron dejándolos a ambos solos en ese escalofriante lugar. Katara lloraba amargamente, sentía que era su culpa el hecho que Zuko hubiera muerto, Iroh por su parte intentaba ver la manera de salir de ese lugar.

-Katara, se que estas triste, pero debemos de salir de aquí-

-Si yo no hubiera... él no estaría muerto- decía ella entre sollozos

-¡Katara¡concéntrate!, si no hacemos algo nosotros seremos los siguientes-

-¡¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible ante todo esto?!-

-No sirve de nada llorar por su muerte, será mejor pensar como salir de aquí- dijo Iroh con un cierto aire de tristeza.

-Lo sé...-

-Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí-

-¿Pero qué piensa hacer?-

-Ya veras-

Iroh puso sus manos en una posición extraña según Katara, después de eso movió su pierna izquierda un paso atrás y de sus dedos Katara vio como una carga eléctrica se empezaba a formar, por último Iroh estiró su brazo por completo lanzando un poderoso rayo haciendo que el frente de la celda cayera en pedazos, una vez afuera Iroh fue con Katara e hizo lo mismo, Katara salió de la celda y en ese mismo momento ambos corrieron a lo que sería la salida más cercana, mas sin embargo los pasillos parecían ser un laberinto de roca, ambos corrieron así hasta que la luz se hacia cada vez más y más escasa y muy pronto desapareciera casi por completo, Katara dejo de correr y empezó a caminar para no cruzar en donde no era o alejarse mucho de Iroh.

-¿Dónde estará la salida?- preguntó Katara ya harta de caminar.

Katara esperó un poco pero no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Iroh, ella llamó por su nombre pero no escuchó nada, Katara corrió un poco y vio que no había nadie delante de ella, dio una par de vueltas en el mismo lugar repitiendo el nombre de Iroh pero no se escuchaba más que unas cuantas gotas que al caer hacían eco en ese laberinto de piedra.

0-0-0-0-0

-Katara no te alejes mucho o te perderás, este lugar es enorme... ¿Katara?-

Iroh vio detrás de él y notó que la maestra agua no estaba ya con él, Iroh corrió un poco en la dirección contraría con la esperanza de encontrarla un poco más atrás, pero al hacerlo encontró que una desviación con varios caminos.

-Oh genial...-

0-0-0-0-0

Katara corría por los pasillos en busca de Iroh o de una salida de ese horrible lugar, pero no encontraba nada, siguió así por mucho tiempo hasta que vio una intensa luz proveniente al fondo de uno de los pasillos.

-La encontré- dijo para si misma muy feliz.

Katara corrió con todas sus fuerzas muy feliz, por fin saldría de ese lugar, una vez afuera pudo ver que se encontraba en alguna parte del palacio, posiblemente cerca de uno de los pasillos del salón principal que la dirigirían directamente a la salida, pero cuando empezó a caminar sintió como la tomaban por ambas manos dos guardias de el reino de la tierra.

-Vaya, vaya, por lo que se ve tenemos una fugitiva- dijo un guardia viéndola picaramente.

-¡Suéltenme!- dijo ella forcejeando un poco.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?- dijo el otro guardia viendo a su compañero.

-Que podemos hacer con ella lo que queramos- dijo el otro guardia empezando a abrir el kimono de Katara.

Katara forcejeaba tanto como podía pero ellos dos eran demasiado fuertes para ella, Katara empezó a sentir los besos sucios de uno de los guardias en su cuello mientras el otro la manoseaba, los ojos de Katara se llenaron de lagrimas en ese momento sabiendo que por lo menos en las siguientes horas ella sería solo un objeto sexual.

-¡Aléjense de ella!- gritaron a la lejanía.

Los guardias se detuvieron al sentir dos bolas de fuegos que los lanzaba a varios metros de donde estaba Katara, Katara cayó de rodillas al piso acomodándose su kimono y secándose sus lagrimas.

-Iroh, muchas gra... –

-¿Estas bien?- dijo él extendiéndole una mano.

-¿Zuko?- dijo ella incrédula.

Katara se levantó lentamente y lo vio detenidamente, al verlo notó que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo y apenas podía ponerse de pie. Katara se acercó a él y lo abrazo tiernamente derramando unas lagrimas.

-Me alegro que este bien- dijo ella.

Zuko le regreso el abrazo y después la separo de él.

-Vamos tenemos que encontrar a mi tío-

-Sí-

En ese momento escucharon una fuerte explosión unos cuantos metros adelante, ambos corrieron al lugar y vieron a Iroh salir del humo tosiendo un poco.

-Bueno, al fin cree una salida- dijo Iroh con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tan imprudente como siempre tío- dijo Zuko cruzándose las manos al pecho.

-¿Zuko?- dijo Iroh viéndolo sorprendido.

-Pues a quien esperabas ¿a Azula?-

-Ya te habías tardado- dijo el dando una cálida sonrisa.

En ese momento se escucharon como varios soldados de el reino de la tierra corrían hacia donde ellos estaban, los tres se vieron al rostro y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Zuko tomando a Katara de la mano y empezando a caminar.

-Sí, nos reuniremos en las afueras de la ciudad- dijo Iroh siguiéndolos.

0-0-0-0-0

Una vez en las afueras de la ciudad Iroh, Zuko y Katara miraban a lo lejos la ciudad sabiendo que ahora eran los más buscados.

-Creo que es hora de irnos...- dijo Iroh viendo al cielo rojizo por el atardecer.

-Sí... lo sé- dijo Zuko bajando la cabeza.

-Pero... si talvez Aang hablara con...-

-No podrá hacer nada él, aunque sea el avatar, nosotros ya no encajamos aquí, tenemos que marcharnos, somos los más buscados ahora.- corrigió Iroh.

Katara vio a Zuko que miraba hacia una dirección diferente, ella no quería que él se fuera, no quería dejarlo, Iroh vio la mirada triste de Katara y sabía que Zuko se sentía de la misma manera.

-Pero... sabes, si quieres podrías acompañarnos- dijo Iroh.

Zuko y Katara voltearon a ver a Iroh al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-Siempre serás bienvenida, y nos haría bien algo de compañía, digo si quieres-

Zuko vio a Katara intensamente pidiéndole casi con la mirada que aceptara, Katara lo vio a él y después vio a la ciudad a sus espaldas.

-Yo...

* * *

Bueno el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo, se que este me llevo algo de tiempo, pero les prometo que el siguiente si será en menos tiempo lo más seguro que se los suba para la siguiente semana, pero ya saben espero sus reviews, gracias a todos por leer X3!!! 


	9. La Promesa

Aquí por fin el final de mi fiction, no es muy larga pero espero que les haya gustado. A las siguientes personas me gustaría agradecer por leer mi fiction:

Damr 1990 The Twilight Warrior Grama 

_**Henta-Shunga**_

_**Gisylita**_

_**Aniita**_

_**To toop**_

_**Aralys**_

_**The Last Firebender**_

_**Hatake Adriana**_

**Gracias a todos ustedes por haber leído mi fiction hasta el final XD!!!!**

Capitulo 9: La Promesa

-¡Katara!, ya es hora apresúrate- llamó Toph.

-Sí, enseguida voy- respondió ella.

Katara se encontraba en su habitación tirando todo lo que se le ponía en su camino.

-¿Dónde esta?- se dijo la maestra agua a sí misma tirando un par de cosas detrás de ella.

El avatar algo impaciente fue a buscarla y vio que todo estaba tirado por todos lados, se paró enfrente de la puerta viendo a la maestra agua corriendo de una lado a otro tirando todo por todos lados.

-¿Katara?-

-Lo siento Aang, dame un minuto...¡Dónde lo puse!- gritó exasperada.

-¿Dónde pusiste qué?- preguntó curioso el avatar.

-Es un... no importa, solo sé que...- hablaba la maestra agua sin dejar de buscar y revolver sus cosas. -¡Lo encontré!- dijo ella sacando una pequeño brazalete con un dije de la tribu del agua.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el avatar viéndolo curiosamente.

-Es un brazalete- dijo ella colocándoselo en su muñeca.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero nunca te lo había visto ¿quién te lo dio?-

Katara puso su mano en el brazalete y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Inicio del Flash Back 

-Yo... yo no puedo ir con ustedes- dijo bajando la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

-¿Ah? Y... ¿por qué no?- preguntó Iroh algo incrédulo por las palabras de la joven.

-Por qué... prometí hace mucho tiempo que ayudara a un amigo a cumplir su misión, y es una promesa que planeo cumplir... él me necesita y no puedo irme de su lado... no aún...- dijo ella con sus ojos brillosos.

-Ya veo, eres un mujer muy honorable Katara, entiendo...- dijo Iroh con una expresión un tanto triste.- Pero nosotros debemos de partir enseguida, no queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas en prisión- dijo muy sonriente.

Katara hizo una pequeña sonrisa, Iroh respondió de la misma manera y luego vio a Zuko que solo se mantenía viendo el horizonte sin decir nada al respecto.

-Miren la hora, iré a asegurarme que los guardias aun no hayan llegado por aquí, ya vengo- dijo Iroh dejando a Katara y a Zuko solos.

Katara vio a Zuko que aun miraba el horizonte, Katara se acercó a él y lo vio al rostro que se mantenía sin expresión alguna.

-Zuko... yo creo que...-

-Es realmente hermoso- dijo él sin verla en ningún momento.

-¿Ah?...-

-El atardecer, nunca me había fijado de lo hermoso que se pone el cielo cuando el sol casi desaparece del horizonte- dijo él dando un corto suspiro.

-Si... es muy hermoso- dijo Katara sintiendo el aire de aquel desértico lugar.

Ambos permanecieron así por bastante tiempo, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro y hundidos en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho estos últimos y...-intentó decir Katara.

-Te extrañare- dijo Zuko interrumpiéndola.

Katara lo volteó a ver rápidamente aun si creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ella lo vio fijamente viendo como los rayos de solo tocaban suavemente el rostro de Zuko y ruborizándose al mismo tiempo.

-Yo... también te extrañare mucho- dijo ella derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Zuko la volteó a ver fijamente mientras ella intentaba ocultar su rostro y así su tristeza de él, Zuko la tomo del rostro delicadamente y la vio a esos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas, paso su pulgar por las mejillas secando así sus lagrimas y después le sonrió cálidamente.

-No llores... no me gusta verte llorar-

-No puedo evitarlo, me harás mucha falta- dijo ella viéndolo a sus ojos dorados muy tristemente.

Zuko se quedó pensativo un momento y después sacó algo de su bolsillo, era un pequeño brazalete negro con un dije de la tribu del agua, tomó la muñeca de Katara y se lo colocó suavemente.

-¿Qué...qué es eso?- preguntó ella levantando su muñeca a la altura de sus ojos y admirando el brazalete.

-Es algo que quería... bueno, que quería darte el día que te lleve a la ciudad, pero con todo lo que pasó bueno... ya no pude entregártelo hasta ahora-

-Es muy hermoso, muchas gracias- dijo ella llevando su muñeca hacia su corazón y poniendo su otra mano encima del mismo.

-¿Siempre cumples tus promesas?-

-... bueno, si... ¿porqué?- preguntó la maestra agua.

-Yo te también..., te prometo que cuando todo esto termine te buscare... y tu prométeme... que cuando nos volvamos a ver, serás mi novia...-

Katara en ese momento se ruborizo y sintió como su corazón palpitaban rápidamente, él la vio muy seriamente haciéndolo saber que sus palabras iban en serio.

-Lo prometo...- dijo ella muy ruborizada y con una expresión de ternura en su rostro.

Zuko dio una leve sonrisa y la abrazo fuertemente, Katara respondió el abrazo poniendo su cara contra el pecho de él, sintiendo su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo. Se quedaron así por un breve momento hasta que Zuko se separó un poco de ella para ver sus hermosos ojos por ultima vez.

-Katara... yo te amo-

Después de esa corta frase se acercó a ella lentamente quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros uno del otro hasta que se fundieron en un beso...

Fin del Flash Back 

**-**Es un… gran tesoro Aang- dijo ella ruborizada.

-¿Quién te lo dio?- preguntó curioso el avatar.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos-

-Ah... bueno, vamos, el rey nos espera...- dijo el avatar saliendo de la habitación.

Katara hizo una pequeña sonrisa y salió de su habitación siguiendo de cerca al maestro aire, muy pronto llegaron ambos afuera de la gran casa, Katara vio hacia el cielo que estaba con tonos rojizos por el atardecer.

-Te esperare...- dijo en forma de susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo Katara?- preguntó Sokka.

-Ah... no, nada, vamos-

0-0-0-0-0

-Tendremos que ser más precavidos esta vez, no sé se me ocurría ir a una isla o a un lugar lejos de todo lo involucrado por la guerra, ¿tu qué piensas sobrino?- preguntó Iroh.

-No me importa la verdad... _"Algún día Katara... estaremos por fin juntos"_-

Bien aquí les traje el final, creo que no era lo que muchos esperaban, pero siempre hay que mantener las esperanzas, quien sabe talvez algún día de estos me animo y hago la secuela, TALVEZ pero por ahora..., espero que les haya gustado, es que Katara no dejaría al avatar así como así... creo que nunca lo haría, no hasta que el sepa usar los 4 elementos, bien espero que me pongan sus reviews y me digan que opinan XD!!! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
